


fresh

by Ineffabilitea



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, Drabble, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2009-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffabilitea/pseuds/Ineffabilitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All those peaches were actually part of a genius plot, you see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fresh

**Author's Note:**

> For **dogdaysofsummer** 2009 [prompt eight](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/262467.html).

Like any Marauder, I love the moment when the utter genius of my plans is revealed. That moment is now. After two days of grumbling, skeptical looks, snacking, baking and at one point transfiguring (into toys for Padfoot - see, genius!) you will soon be forced to admit that buying two whole flats of peaches was my best idea of the summer. Why? So happy to tell you, Moony m'dear: there's peach juice on your fingers, your palms, a little on the underside of your chin - here, let me - but best of all your mouth tastes just like a ripe peach.


End file.
